Raoul experiments
by FrenchCaresse
Summary: You should go to Iason, if you are curious about sex. He is very knowledgeable about it. And he is not in love with you." Raoul sat, shocked. Then his mouth curled and he nodded. "I." The Blondie licked his lips. "I shall think on your suggestion." Divergent story arc to Katze's Verse set after Raoul's Experiment. UST and first times. Part one of Raoul's Verse.
1. Katze

_Hi guys!_

 _So, **Cirilla9**_ _asked for more Raoul/Iason, and this happened. Dedicated to a special reviewer!_

 _This piece is AU to_ Katze's Verse _. It stems off after the final chapter in_ Raoul's Experiment _. It explores_ _what could have been, if Dana Bahn hadn't happened right after. So if you are a new reader, I highly recommend reading the original first._

 _The last piece was dark and heartbreaking. This first chapter is filled with light, yet still heartbreaking. Things with Katze needed to be put to rest before we got into Blondie action. So angst warning, surprise surprise._

* * *

 **Iason. We must discuss.**

The pale Blondie arched an eyebrow at the text-com.

He had wondered if Raoul would ignore the brief incident between them. Statistical probabilties were split neatly in half, rendering viable prediction impossible. The short message opened up new possibilities.

Good.

This should prove an interesting development. Iason grinned, perfect white teeth catching the bluish light in his office. It was not a particularly nice smile. It would have probably scared a human.

Raoul was not human, though, and neither was Iason. The First One remembered Raoul's cool hand, resting on his erection in an alien bed. Oh yes.

Very good.

A very un-Blondie excitement stirred behind his ribs. Iason schooled his face to blankness.

He responded with one word. One word that could change everything.

 **Agreed**.

...

The argument between Katze and Raoul was resolved easily.

After Raoul had unexpectedly plunged the dealer into transe, _against his will_ , he had been quite sure that their weekly training was over. Surprisingly, Katze had soon texted a short message that he was at least willing to negociate further sessions.

Convincing him had been easy.

 _Far too easy._

Raoul suspected Iason's hand in it.

Iason.

Iason was the cause of more upset for Raoul.

The problem with Raoul was that his impeccable Blondie memory would not allow him to forget. The unexpected feeling of Katze sagging into his arms, all pliant and _willing_ , continued to arouse him whenever he let the tactile souvenir return.

The exact opposite was proving just as disturbing. Iason's strong arms encircling Raoul's back as he blinked to consciousness had felt nice. Safe. Suddenly stripped of will-power, it was a vulnerable Raoul who had half-cognizantly registered the large muscular thigh providing just a hint of friction between his own legs. The smell of Iason's hair and the mechanically regular whisper of his breath in Raoul's neck had been pleasant enough that the physician had sagged into the hug far longer than was proper.

Raoul's formidable curiosity was awakened.

And, as usual, he did not think it would go away until he explored the situation and could draw the appropriate conclusions.

Raoul had recognized this fact about himself long ago. It was why he chose to first reflect on all aspects of the urge to explore physical intimacy before initiating rash actions.

Raoul was Blondie.

He had centuries of time. And so did Iason. A change in his programming this fundamental -this illegal- needed careful analysis.

...

Raoul might have time. But Katze did not.

So it was that the next week, wednesday's appointment began with an awkward bow from the human and an overly formal response from the android.

For the first training session, Raoul did not attempt to initiate any remotely sexual response. Katze was wary and tense despite a sharp rebuff that he was fine. Raoul focused the session purely on relaxation, drawing Katze in and out of light transe.

It was... unsatisfying.

Katze left the session feeling mellower than he had in weeks, yet the _spark_ was missing. The spark that made Katze hope for wednesday all week. The spark that brought high color to his cheeks and almost insurmountable tension in his body. The thrill of doing something reckless and new and experimental. The excitement of not being in control, of being led blind-folded along the edge of a deep deep pit.

Their first session after Raoul had breached Katze's trust was safe. Boring.

Katze understood why Raoul did it, but he couldn't deny that some thrill-seeking part of him was disappointed. Next wednesday would see the return of deep transe and powerful arousal training techniques, Katze told himself as he left to a placid nod from Raoul.

Except it didn't.

The next week was exactly the same... Relaxing.

Safe.

Boring.

And so was the next one, and the one after that.

Like a shard under his skin, it irritated Katze. Did Raoul really think he was so weak that he needed to be coddled forever? Katze hated, _hated,_ pity _._ The simple fact that he had accepted to return meant that he implicitly still trusted Raoul. Didn't the arrogant Blondie see that?

"Are you going to dance around like this without getting to the point forever?" Katze challenged at the end of the _fifth_ innocent session.

A small smile played over Raoul's perfect features. It was not helpful at all, giving Katze no clue as to how the Blondie would react to his outburst. He braced himself for anger, or cold condescension.

What he got was unexpected.

Honesty.

"I am." Raoul answered, deep voice calm and even.

What? That was not the plan. Katze was primed for confrontation. The dealer decided to shut his mouth and wait for more information before reacting.

After a contemplative pause, Raoul continued.

"Hypnosis is about trust. I will take as long as needed to make sure we are ready, before I work on your sexual response again."

Katze crossed his arms, making his coat rustle. He felt vaguely ridiculous, standing near the door and having life-altering conversations.

"I trust you." He admitted quietly, without hesitation.

And Raoul knew it was true. The human had been going under quite willingly for the past two sessions. Katze _yearned_ for more. Raoul could read it in his body-language, in the enticing shadow between soft lips parted in anticipation.

...

 _Warm body sliding into his arms, instant rush of power._

 _..._

When the Blondie didn't answer, Katze continued.

"You were wrong to force me under without my consent. But I get that it was not done with the aim to hurt me. It was for your damn research."

It was an illumination Katze had experienced in the dead of night, sitting on the balcony with the wind whipping at his hair. Thoughts and turmoil had blended, flashing to that one time Katze had hurt Riki by taking his still-sore ass. Riki had not minded. Riki had _encouraged_ it.

Riki was weird.

After, he had led Katze to the important discovery that what was important was not the act itself, or even it's consequences. It was the motivation behind it that made the difference.

Somehow, that knowledge had sunk into the dark dusty spaces of Katze's mind, until long sleepless hours of agitation had pulled the memory out. It had finally settled things.

Two weeks ago, Katze had made his peace with Raoul. The Blondie's motivation was simple, and pure. Scientific data. Katze could accept that.

And now that Katze was ready for more, having the Blondie continue to hold them back chafed. Even if, rationally, there was no way for him to know of Katze's late-night illumination; which was why Katze had spontaneously decided to be blunt and truthful.

Raoul stood and walked to stand by the window.

...

 _The smell of coffee and smoke and human, lingering in his clothes._

 _..._

Raoul kept his back to Katze, hands clasped daintily at the small of his back. The position made the fabric of his tunic pull over broad shoulders. Katze watched his trim figure appreciatively.

When Raoul pushed his hands into his pant's pocket, a strangely nonchalant human pose, Katze couldn't help noticing more details. The suit's long tails fell apart, seperating at the tailored slit; the perky slope of a pant-covered Blondie rear was just visible. Katze should really not be enjoying the sight so much, not in the midst of a serious conversation.

"I wish to ensure of your reactions before continuing."

...

 _The needy little grunt of the red-head tumbling into transe with a single snap of Raoul's fingers._

...

Raoul's voice was calm and refined. Sensual. Unless that was because Katze had so often let Raoul's voice arouse him that the tone was enough. Katze thought he might be titillated by Raoul reading the newspaper, if he whispered all sultry and smooth.

Raoul, unaware of Katze's impertinent reflections, continued.

"For the sake of transparency," he said, "I must say I am closely monitoring my own response as well as yours."

...

 _The instant hardening of his penis, so strong it made Raoul's hips rock instinctively._

...

Katze took a few seconds to digest that.

He could feel his cheeks heating. Fuck, he was quite sure what Raoul was implying. Katze had a fuzzy souvenir of coming to himself in the Blondie's arms. In the few seconds before anger obliterated everything, the red-head had registered the unmistakeable nudge against his lower back. It was a familiar feeling, so like Iason's.

Fuck.

Katze made a choked noise and did not seem inclined to comment further, so Raoul explained his reasoning.

...

 _Iason's engorged organ, briefly glimpsed when Riki's willing mouth was drawn off._

...

"I must ensure that the physical anomaly is manageable. It must not influence my actions as your therapist, or the experiment will be invalid."

Fuck fuck fuck. Raoul was obliquely telling Katze that he was unsure he could control his own dick.

Katze hyperventilated silently.

...

 _The tortuous shower that night, staring at the traitor erection that just refused to subside. The taste of defeat as Raoul had shakily powered-off choice circuits when it became apparent self-control alone would not suffice in resisting the urge for release._

...

Raoul concluded. "If I believe that I will create bias, I am afraid I will need to terminate the experiment."

He, wait, what?

 _No_!

This was not how Katze thought the conversation would go. Blondies didn't admit weakness, even if it was present.

Katze had already guessed that Raoul sometimes showed more than platonic interest during their sessions. He didn't really mind. It came with the games they played.

Raoul was not pushy about it and his actions had always been appropriate. It was not as though he was flaunting his Blondie boner and rubbing off on Katze like Iason did.

Except now, Raoul was being honest...

Damn, that changed the game. Katze was not sure it was a good thing.

Katze chewed on his lip, fighting back impulsive denial of a truth he already knew.

It was so very... Raoul... to do the unthinkable and admit Blondie failure to preserve the scientific integrity of his work.

Shit.

Now that the cards were on the table, they needed to be played. Katze couldn't think, right then. He was too muddled with surprise and disappointment, irrational with remnant anger and longing.

Raoul's back taunted him, tall and proud.

Fuck.

Raoul was changing the rules.

Finally, Katze swallowed hard.

"Can I... Have some time to think?" He asked.

Raoul finally turned, a warm smile making his eyes glitter.

"Of course. It is necessary for me to reflect on this matter also."

The Blondie took one step closer, and stopped.

The golden curl of hair fell over his eye, as usual, and his wide lips were kind.

"I would like to touch your face again, if that is alright. I need more data to analyze before coming to a conclusion."

Katze was. Fuck.

Raoul was candidly asking permission, waiting patiently.

Fuck.

Katze burned, he...

"Yes." he croaked." Please."

Raoul removed his glove and carefully reached to cup Katze's cheek. His thumb stroked lightly and Katze closed his eyes, humming a bit.

He leaned into the touch. Raoul's hand was cool and steady, unlike his own burning skin and pattering heart.

The moment charged with tension.

Katze's mouth parted on hot puffs of breath and Raoul observed the reflex, aware of the fact that his mind was filled with thoughts of kissing.

Absolutely inappropriate, as was his erection that pulsed heavily. Hopefully.

Finally, when the need grew too acute to manage, Raoul dropped his hand. He curled it into a fist, savoring the warmth that had suffused the synthetic skin of his palm.

Katze straightened, looking dazed with his pupils dilated.

Parasympathetic autonomous reflex to arousal, Raoul noted. He allowed his own pupillary muscles to mimic the reaction.

Katze breathed a rough "Gods, Raoul. What..." at the sight.

"I am imitating human response." Raoul whispered, demonstrating by reducing the diameter of his pupils and then enlarging them again.

Katze looked shattered. The Blondie's green eyes were long-lashed and luminous; with the added element of apparent lust, even if it was fake...

"Don't." Katze told him sharply. "It gives you bedroom eyes..."

Raoul couldn't decipher if that was a good or a bad thing. The mongrel expression was unknown to him. His confusion must have been apparent, because Katze shook his head, auburn hair flying.

"Just don't." He sighed.

Katze gathered his coat closer and left the office. His first few steps were clumsy, but by the time he reached the waiting room, his stride was as gracefully brisk as usual.

...

 _Strange honeyed eyes, a sharp-edged gazed softened into something dark and alluring. Bedroom eyes._

...

Raoul watched from the window as Katze's small brown silhouette emerged in the parking lot, walking fast. So far below.

How harmless the human seemed.

Like Riki, Raoul supposed.

Except humans were dangerous to Blondies, Raoul realized now. He had seen the terrible change in Iason. Now it was his turn, it seemed.

He wondered what Katze would do about his admission.

It was a strange feeling, this _not being in control_. And with it came the realisation that, just as Katze had said, there was trust.

It was mutual.

Raoul trusted the strange mongrel. He would respect his wishes.

Raoul was pleased to have chosen honesty over manipulation in his relationship with Katze. He supposed he could categorize his reason for it as respect.

He did not think he would suddenly turn into a moping sap prone to irrational anger because he had given Katze freedom of choice. He was still himself, even though he was aware of his changing self-identity.

Just in case, Raoul moved to his desk and tried to objectivate strange abstract things like affection and hope in his notes. He kept a strong hand in his lap, resting over the ache, until it went away grudgingly.

Good.

No need to neurologically castrate himself tonight.

...

Katze did not sleep much that night.

Or the next one either.

Insomnia was nothing new to him.

Katze chain-smoked, working a bit. He stared at the artificial illumination of his screens until his eyes were gritty and his joints ached.

He went for a walk in the dead of night. The air was humid, foggy. It created an otherworldly atmosphere conductive to introspection; the light from individual streetlamps diffused into individual circles seperated by eery stretches of distorted shadow. It seemed as though all the usual city sounds were muffled, the smell of garbage strong. When he got back to his appartment, Katze's hair hung limp, clinging to his neck. It felt like the humidity had seeped into his bones and no shower could warm him.

Days were filled with work and coffee, trying not to let prickly irritation affect his judgement.

Mostly though, he thought. After three days, Katze had reached a conclusion.

It was not a conclusion that he liked. Katze knew why he felt disturbed and crappy.

Raoul had been, impossably, brutally, honest.

Katze... not.

It did not sit well with his conscious.

Raoul had admitted to being attracted to him. Katze... hadn't.

The more he thought of it, the more Katze realized the feeling was mutual. Once the idea had invaded his mind, it was impossible to ignore. Katze was tempted to see how a relationship with Raoul might evolve.

There was something there. Something unspoken, seeping through in shared looks. Raoul treated him like an equal.

If he only had been younger; if only Raoul had not been a Blondie... If only there had not been Iason.

Iason.

Katze tried to imagine Iason's reaction if he and Raoul had a tryst. Jupiter. Iason would be so ANGRY.

Daggers of ice clumped pointy and painful in Katze's abdomen. He paled at the imagined retribution. Someone would get hurt. All of them probably. And Jupiter's punishment of Iason, after, would most certainly mean the end of the First One's reign.

Fuck.

Fuck no.

Katze wouldn't be the cause of all that hurt.

Once that realization had cooled into resolve, it became clear to Katze that the only way to deal with the situation was to talk honestly with Raoul.

Just like Raoul had done.

Double fuck.

...

Katze spent a morning working himself up to it. Primed and ready to confront a Blondie, he barged into Raoul's lab late afternoon.

"Just a moment, Katze, if you please."

Raoul's was seated at a workbench, facing away from the door. But he was Blondie, so it did not really surprise Katze that he knew who had rudely entered his lab without knocking.

Watching those tumbled curls, Katze clenched his fists against an irrationnal surge of anger.

He blinked, tense and thrumming. He was ridiculous.

Raoul was not taunting him; he was not purposely seducing him. _Katze_ was the one who had showed up at the Doctor's work-place, unannounced.

Katze blushed at his thought; it was too easy to attribute blame on Raoul, now that he had been the first to admit weakness.

The situation made it easy for Katze to ignore his own confused feelings. He could squash the vague longing to run his fingers through silky strands and feel superior. It would be so easy to pretend.

Easy was not for Katze.

It had never been.

Katze took the moment to calm himself. The lab seemed empty, in that echoey sterile way places of science did. Everything was neatly put away. Large pieces of equipment hulked on spotless metal countertops and an entire wall was taken up by cupboards. The smell of regeneration fluid lingered in the cool air.

Raoul straightened, precisely depositing a nano pincer beside what Katze thought was a micro-electron-gun. The Blondie carefully carried a little container of pinkish slime and set it almost lovingly in a temperature-controlled glass box.

The apparatus beeped melodiously as Blondie fingers flew over the keyboard; formulas flashed too fast on the screen for Katze's human eyes to follow as Raoul set the parameters. The gloveless hands were slender and graceful, and Katze squashed another surge of idle wanting.

He was ridiculous.

God.

Raoul finally returned to his high bench, facing Katze. His eyes crinkled in pleasure.

"Katze." The Blondie nodded.

"Raoul." Katze nodded too, hoping his face was as serene as the android's.

With Raoul watching him steadily from across the room, Katze began to sweat. Fuck.

"I... I have been thinking." He stalled.

"Good." Raoul smiled a tiny bit. "It is a rare quality among your species."

Katze turned bright red at the praise. Fuck, now he was all flustered. He fingered the hair over his scar, a nervous habit that endeared him to Raoul even more.

"You... have admitted to being curious." Katze started again." About... me. About... sex."

Katze's voice hardly stumbled. He was repeating facts just to make sure he had understood correctly before he ridiculed himself.

Raoul looked at the human. Slowly, his great head nodded.

"I. I." Katze hated himself for the words he was going to say. "The feeling is mutual."

He stared at green floor tiles until the weight of the Blondie's silence forced the red-head to peek up.

"I am curious too." He affirmed again. "You are... not like other Blondies. And you know how to modulate my body."

He expected Raoul to gloat or squeal happily or whatever. He did not expect _absolutely no reaction at all_.

Damn Blondies.

"Just... Say something please." Katze pleaded when he couldn't take it anymore. God, Raoul was beautiful. The pure white coat elongated his silhouette. Katze wanted to undo those shiny metal snaps; could imagine baring his smooth stomach until his fingertips traced over a massive Blondie dick.

"I know." Raoul answered gently. "I can smell the pheromones from here."

Fuck.

Katze swallowed.

Raoul's expression was unreadable, but when Katze dared look longer, his body language spoke just like everyone else's. There was too much tension in the way he stood. His deceptively calm face and white lab coat almost hid the tight curl in strong shoulders. God.

The only logical conclusion was that Raoul was affected by Katze's want.

Fuck, everything was slowing.

Katze felt like he was melting. Time, arousal, his thought processes; everything seemed sticky and slow.

This was bad.

The temptation to move over to the Blondie was strong. So strong.

This was really bad.

The potential was killing Katze. Now that the longing had been admitted, it was suddenly near-impossible to ignore.

God, Katze was thankful he couldn't have an erection. The last thing he needed right now was his body betraying him.

Raoul seemed impassive, but Katze couldn't help but wonder about the state of _his_ dick. Iason was able to conceal erections without his face showing his torment at all. Was that a Blondie trait or just a Iason thing?

Fuck, Katze wanted to know.

Know how Raoul reacted to caresses and kisses. He would be an awesome lover, Katze was certain. Much more attentive and not as pervertly fascinated by pain as Iason. Raoul knew all the mechanics of sex from the countless Pets he'd made. But he didn't _really_ know. He would marvel at the experience, god _; Katze wanted to make him lose his fucking mind._

Fuck fuck fuck.

No.

Katze had to close that yawning chasm of possibility before they both tumbled.

Raoul was quiet, watching him struggle. Katze's voice was rough when he forced the words out, weird and grating.

"We can't."

Katze's heart cracked. There. He'd said it. He straightened his head.

"We can't." he repeated again, distraught.

"Iason..." Katze trailed off, incapable of finishing the thought.

Iason was Raoul's friend; Iason was Katze's master.

Any liaison between the two of them spelled disaster because of it.

Katze didn't dare look at Raoul. Blondies didn't like to be contradicted or refused. Angry Blondies were unpredictable.

And Katze had just snubbed him. Done the unimaginable; turned down the chance to establish a lover's relationship with a Blondie. Fuck.

Katze's stomach was in his throat. He wondered if Raoul would smack him. It seemed unlikely.

Katze kinda felt like crying, aware that the emotion was pure self-pity yet it was still sharp and painful. If only...

It was no use torturing himself with impossible self-indulgence.

Katze sniffed hard, finally feeling strong enough to look at Raoul.

The Blondie's mouth was soft and he seemed calm; the large lump that ached in Katze's stomach slowly eased.

Raoul pushed the golden curl of hair behind his ear in an automatic, thoughtlessly graceful motion. It was actually the exact opposite if his own tic, Katze realized.

"Iason is right to trust you." Raoul mused after an instant. "I have held it against him in the past. But he... is stubborn. Iason trusts in your loyalty. Rightly so. He is a lucky man."

Raoul pushed from his seat and moved closer. He stood a few feet from Katze.

Katze couldn't look away.

"There is no use in speculating on imaginary fantasies of a different situation. It is what it is. You are Iason's." Raoul's green eyes were warm and approving.

"I do not wish to cross him, and I do not want to think of the harm he might do to you in retribution. Iason is a lucky man."

"I never entertained the notion we could indulge." Raoul said. "Logic must dictate our conduct. I wondered though... I know it is not always the case with humans. I truly do not know how I would have reacted if you had dared to follow emotions."

Raoul's smile was almost wistful, if such an expression was possible for an Android.

Katze gasped at the sudden vision of Raoul indulging him if he had said yes. Fuck. A slow romantic seduction filled with long evenings together. Whispered secrets and forbidden kisses. Iason so taken with Riki he didn't notice.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Katze hated Iason. He hated himself for being able to remain objective. For once in his life, he regretted not saying "Fuck it!" to consequences. Damn his inability to place himself first. Katze's throat was tight. It was a good thing, because he was this close to totally losing his composure and screaming.

"Are you going to cry?" Raoul asked. He was not mocking. He sounded genuinely curious.

Katze laughed, a shaky sound close to hysteria even to his own ears.

"No." He lied.

"Are you?" He added a minute later.

The smile that curled his lips was genuine; so was the amusement in Raoul's face. A Blondie crying in heartbreak.

Ha.

"Maybe I wish I could." Raoul's voice was soft, the words forcing Katze to blink hard against renewed tears.

"Should I hug you?" The Blondie inquired.

Katze shook his head, still hovering between laughter and sobs.

The butterflies in Katze's stomach settled. The truth was out.

It hadn't been the end.

Their attraction was admitted, but it would not be acted upon.

And that was fine.

Good.

Katze would hold the nugget of potential in his heart. Maybe sometimes, if he was particularly melancholic, he would draw it out and wonder on things that couldn't be. _On what might have been._

Clearly, a relationship with Raoul would be much healthier than the one he had with Iason; much less fraught with manipulation and power imbalance. Raoul seemed to regard Katze almost as an equal.

It was a precious gift; one to treasure in it's own right.

"Friends, then?" Katze asked, flippant.

Raoul pondered the question seriously. At long last he nodded.

"Yes. Friends."

Katze beamed at him, uncharacteristically.

"Well, friend Katze." Raoul said, and Katze couldn't even tell if he was mocking or if he relished the words.

"Shall we go for coffe then? The cafeteria has a most dreadful brew..."

Katze nodded.

A huge weight lifted between them. That was it, then. It helped that Raoul was Blondie. Katze didn't think a human would so easily dismiss complicated feelings and attraction.

Katze wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

...

That wednesday, Raoul did not hold back the training.

It was gooooood.

When Katze emerged, breathless and _hurting_ with lust, he blinked amber eyes at Raoul.

The Blondie was just as impeccable as usual. And yet... Katze thought he could see his discomfort, in the harsh line between perfect brows. Raoul smiled, and his eyes were dark.

"Okay?" Katze breathed. Fuck, his voice was scrapped.

Raoul nodded solemnly.

"You?" He asked.

Katze needed to get off, really really badly. But he was okay with that.

He nodded.

He wondered if Raoul would masturbate later. Probably not.

It was a shame, really.

Mostly out the door, he thought of something

"You should go to Iason, if you are curious about sex. He is very knowledgeable about it. And he is not in love with you."

Katze glanced back. Raoul sat, shocked.

Then his mouth curled and he nodded.

"I." The Blondie licked his lips. "I shall think on your suggestion."

Katze nodded and exited.

Good.

Raoul deserved more, even if he couldn't have it with him.

...

Ten days later, Raoul texted Iason.

* * *

 _Well. Moving on is always hard._

 _I'm a spontaneous writer who doesn't plan all that much. I have a general outline that pretty much says "Blondie sexual exploration." These guys are not human, nor do they want to be. And Iason tends to be heavily cruel. Should make for interesting times! For now I have no idea how long (or not) this arc will be. I do see a faint glimmer of Raoul/Katze on the horizon. So I guess there will be more character development and evolution._

 _As always, your comments feed my creativity!_

 _xxx_

 _FrenchCaresse_


	2. Iason

_Hi! A super-fast update, because I suck at holding back chapters. I have officially used up all the advance I had, so expect a more measured delay before the next one._

 _So. Iason. As **Fanfic3112** accurately guessed, things are about to get interesting. Extreme Unresolved Sexual Tension alert. Probably best not to read this one at work. Also, as usual, things are not going exactly my way. It seems we won't be getting pure Iason/Raoul yet. Because as **DM** said, unconsummated romances are addictive. _

_The following announcement applies less to the readers on AO3. FF does not have a system to group stories into series and things were getting confusing and unmanageable. **There is now a Master list with the proper order of chapters on Wordpress**_ _ **(link on my profile page as FF also filters outside links.)**_

* * *

Raoul and Iason met at a Pet Auction the following day.

It was absolute chance that the presentation of the year's newest models fell on the day after Raoul had manifested interest in sex with Iason.

Raoul had arrived early for a final review of his prototypes, not that he was worried any would fail. He skimmed over the fresh round faces of the mass-produced cohort. They bored him terribly, although he supposed each one was aesthetically pleasant enough to fetch a fair price among the lesser Elites. They preened under his expressionless gaze, filled with petty dreams and ambitions. Pathetic, the whole lot of them.

Raoul _did_ feel pride in his special-order, heavily genetically-altered, line of exclusive Pets. At least they were a challenge to succesfully breed.

The Doctor entered the kennels, ignoring the enthusiastic blabbing of the assistant beside him.

Raoul reached to stroked purple hair idly, getting a fierce snap of pointy teeth in response.

Still smiling softly, he registered how the great muscular creature whose striped fur rippled enticingly seemed calm. Too calm. Almost sleepy.

So much for feline predators...

Raoul ordered a testosterone shot, and, failing proper response before the Showing, an adrenaline one. Raoul meant to make the thing roar and delightfully scare the ladies of High Society.

The next creation mewed prettily, on all fours, with it's pert behind rolling restlessly. Raoul could see the shine of lubrication smeared onto it's thighs, slit swollen and winking.

Heat cycles were the latest fad.

They were easy enough to induce through the appropriate cocktail of hormones and even Raoul could see the appeal of a Pet mindlessly desperate for release. Poor things.

Raoul reached under it for a cruel squeeze to a purple nipple, inducing a high-pitched squeal and a spray of milk. The female whimpered as Raoul, in a few precise motions, drained it's mammary glands. Raoul scratched soothingly behind a pointy ear that flitted, his other gloved hand working deftly. The creature leaned into his thigh, comforted. Raoul tolerated it. Just until...

A wet gasp accompanied the let-down reflex kicking in. The glands swelled, hard and vasodilated. Raoul stopped his milking and the Pet hung it's head miserably. The tortured nipple still sprayed a fine pearly jet and Raoul frowned. A final firm pinch worked to halt the flow. Raoul nodded approvingly at the swollen breasts. Men always enjoyed them, due to some remnant primitive instinct.

The Pet's eyes glimmered with tears as it watched Raoul walk away, but it was too stupid to relieve itself.

...

After the inspection was over, there were endless diplomats and high-ranking Blondies to greet. There were egos to flatter and petty political games that Raoul played, without relish. Unlike Iason, who shone like a star; the Diplomat was in his element, basking in manipulation.

Raoul knew the Pet Shows disgusted his friend just as much as they did him. Yet the First One's features remained politely aloof, one hand twining occasionnally in Riki's short hair as he set who-knew-what machinations in place.

His reluctant Pet was mostly well-behaved, kneeling in a fine accoutrement of straps and mesh, with his head down. Katze was nowhere to be seen.

By the time the special line of Pets was sold and the event was winding down, Raoul was finally able to join his friend.

"Good Showing." Iason said blandly.

Raoul nodded, reaching for Iason's drink. All that sweet talk had left his throat parched.

Raoul caught Riki's impertinent gaze through feathery lashes. The mongrel would never be to Raoul's taste, but tonight he could at least appreciate the intelligence and initaitive in those dark eyes. They were infinately preferable to the bland glazed mirror of his mindless creations.

Raoul allowed himself to consider Iason objectively.

The Blondie was handsome, almost painfully so. His harmonious features were cool, lips pursed in disdain. His pale pale hair draped over the back of his seat. He made a striking picture, if somewhat intimidating. Regal. Raoul was sure lesser beings would fall over themselves for a chance to interact with the First One.

Raoul was not star-struck.

He _knew_ Iason.

Raoul was about to drag a chair over when Iason stood.

"We are leaving." he announced loftily.

"Join us in the car?" He querried.

Raoul narrowed his eyes. Clearly, this was Iason responding to Raoul's text message.

However, since he was the one who had willingly offered to be trapped, he supposed it was pointless to resist. There was no need to post-pone things just because he could. Just to _prove_ that he could.

Raoul followed Iason and Riki out, waving away the accountant who brandished a thick sheef of papers in his direction. Raoul really didn't care how much money tonight's showing had made him.

Sliding easily into the comfortable gold vehicle, Raoul caught a brief glimpse of Katze's profile in the driver's seat.

Ah.

That was why Iason had moved the conversation to the car.

He wanted Katze to be present.

Iason did not acknowledge his second-in-command's presence. He gracefully stretched on the seat; choosing to sit in the middle right next to Raoul, surprisingly. Riki curled against the far door, face closed and flesh goose-bumped.

"Riki, drinks please." Iason asked.

Riki pulled a flask of silver from a side compartment, looking panicked when no glasses proved to be found.

Iason's face was hard and Raoul could see the growing desperation in the Pet's face as he searched in vain. His agitation began to seep through the interior of the car, harsh breaths rough.

Raoul made a face, rolling his eyes at Iason. He had no patience for games and he really didn't want to spend the drive bathing in the mixed sour scents of mongrel adrenaline and fear.

"Here." Raoul extended a gloved hand imperiously. "Give."

Iason looked sideways at him, inscrutable, and his Pet practically vibrated in relief.

Raoul closed his eyes and took a large swallow, straight from the flask. His sleek throat bobbed and he winced at the heat of hard liquor entering his digestive tract.

Iason appreciated the sight, and the subtle challenge. He knew Raoul didn't enjoy drinking all that much. Like all Blondies, he used alcoolic beverages mainly as a prop, to swirl and hold and keep his hands occupied. Humans got nervous if they faced the absolute motionlessness of robots. Drinks were familiar to them, and socially approved. Some even tasted acceptable; it was a shame that, like all Androids, Iason couldn't actually get drunk.

"How refreshing." He remarked at the sight of Raoul's plump mouth wrapped tight around the neck of a bottle. "Primitive. Very mongrel-like."

Raoul's green eyes sparkled as he handed Iason the flask.

"You should appreciate it, then." he said mildly.

Iason's blue eyes narrowed and he silently took a good swig. His other hand reached for Riki's hair absently.

The lights of the free-way flashed by.

Raoul reclined in his corner, waiting for the First One to launch the challenge. His patience was rewarded.

"So, Raoul." Iason began conversationally.

"Did any of your Pets strike your fancy tonight?" He asked

Raoul answered coolly. "No."

As Iason very well knew.

"They are not MY Pets. I build them for clients."

"Then I suppose you did not wish to engage in physical relationships with them." Iason sounded disappointed.

Raoul tensed, knowing where this was heading. He wished Iason would just get to it.

He kept his voice light, admitting breezily. "No."

Iason's glove was stroking Riki's thigh now. The Pet shivered, but kept quiet.

"But you still wish to experience the more carnal aspects of copulation, correct?" Iason asked.

Raoul nodded.

"Yes." He said calmly, the golden strands falling over his face not really hiding his open expression. If Iason was attempting to shame him, he was failing spectacularly. Raoul could feel Katze's eyes on him in the mirror. He ignored the distraction, focusing solely on his equal.

"With me." Iason pushed, deceptively casual. His fingers suddenly pinched and twisted, making Riki gasp loudly.

"It is quite an unusual demand, for a Blondie." Iason continued. Now his knuckles were running along the in-seam of Riki's Pet panties. The dark-haired mongrel muffled a groan, spreading his legs at the tease. Iason did not seem to notice, and Raoul pretended not to either.

He waited.

He had no doubt that Iason had already reached a decision concerning his participation. He was enjoying toying with Raoul.

"I must be sure you will not change your mind before I implicate myself. What you wish is... Dangerous. Illegal."

Raoul nodded.

It was.

If Jupiter found out, it would be the end of them both. Blondies were not as expendable as humans, but Raoul had no illusions of his value if open rebellion came to light.

Iason seemed to be thinking, face pensive and withdrawn. He was scratching the shorter hairs at the nape of Riki's head now, and the Pet's face was slack with pleasure.

Iason's hand abruptly left Riki and the Pet swayed at the absence.

Iason removed his gloves.

Carefully, _pretentiously_ , he manipulated the ring on his index.

Riki jumped beside him, fists clenching as his penis filled to bursting, caught sideways in transparent panties.

Iason continued to watch Raoul. A moment of suspense passed and then his fingers played with the ring again. Raoul did not need to see the swirling purple to know Iason had activated Katze's bracelet.

Not a sound came from the front seat.

That was the thing, though, Raoul knew. Katze had completely stopped breathing, holding himself in check. Raoul waited, automatically counting out thunderous heartbeats. _There_.

Katze carefully exhaled, waited; soon there came an inhale that was just a bit too choppy. Another pause, then a slow breath out. And again. Much too regular for a human. Carefully in control.

Katze could take care of himself. Of course.

Raoul returned his focus to Iason.

Blue eyes were evaluating, trained unblinking on him.

"Think of tonight as a trial. A test. To make sure you wish to continue."

Iason was rubbing his quaking Pet more firmly, strong confident caresses that made the smell of Riki's arousal permeate the interior of the car. Raoul sucked air between his teeth, annoyed when the musky aroma seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth and coat his tongue.

It was disturbing. Meaty. Human.

Iason arched an eyebrow when Raoul did not comment. He made a sharp motion with his head and Riki darted a quick sideways glance at his spectator.

Silent and graceful, Riki obediently slid off the seat and went to his knees before his Master. The Blondie leaned back, lifting his hips to allow the Pet to unfasten his pants.

The movement brought his arm along the back of the seat, almost touching Raoul's shoulder. The move was not innocent at all, Raoul thought, despite appearances. Raoul pointedly ignored the fingers barely brushing his shoulder pads.

Both Blondies watched Riki intently as the Pet lovingly worked his Master's half-hard cock free from his clothing.

This was the beginning. It was still possible for Raoul to turn back, but it would be a stretch. Raoul knew what transpired between Iason and Riki, even if he feigned ignorance. After tonight, he would be deathly implicated. The head-rush thrilled Iason to the very marrow of his bones.

For a second, Riki just held the organ, staring. Raoul stared too.

Fuck.

He shouldn't have been surprised, he was Android himself. Iason's penis was much larger than a human's, and it was not even fully engorged yet. Raoul observed it critically, suddenly questioning how intelligent the idea of getting it nearer to any orifice on his body was.

Iason seemed to divine his thoughts, because his eyes twinkled sea-blue and amused.

Riki began with loving little licks, all over the flared head. Raoul's own penis stirred. He wondered what the sensation felt like.

"Yes.'' Iason murmured. "Get me wet."

Raoul did not know if Iason was usually vocal or if he was trying to shock his friend. It worked. Interest blended with unease in Raoul's belly at the occasional commentary of "Suck it. Good boy. Mind those teeth."

Riki was sucking stronger now, eyes closed.

Iason sighed quietly and a thrill shot up Raoul's spine. Yes. Somehow, he knew that the sound was genuine. _This_ was what Iason sounded like in bed.

Iason's naked fingers toyed idly with Raoul's hair; twisting and catching in gold tresses with distracting little tugs.

Iason's face did not reveal his excitement. The pale Blondie was still fully dressed, only his red cock sticking out from his ceremonial robes. Iason slanted a look at Raoul that was pure lazy challenge, half-lidded.

Raoul straightened. He refused to back down.

Time to show Iason he wasn't completely helpless.

"Remove the jacket, please." Raoul said. "It obscures my vision."

Raoul clenched his teeth hard after his brash words, rewarded for them by the choked breath of Katze up front.

Iason's smile filled with filthy promise and in a few deft twists, he obliged. He shook his ice-blond hair out, reclining in finery. The jacket and shirt pooled decadently around him, caught at his elbows. Iason's pale torso arched, shimmering in the dull light, muscular and toned.

Raoul was surprised to feel the urge to touch the cool flesh. His pants were becoming tight around the growing swell at his crotch.

Riki was now sucking in earnest, dark head bobbing. Iason's penis glistened with saliva, rock-solid as it emerged between pursed lips. Iason was just as beautiful, just as elegant, in debauched luxury than he was in sharp negociation. The mongrel seemed tiny before him, worshipping his massive cock.

Raoul's own penis tried to surge to full erection, stuck in his clothing. It was painful.

It was familiar.

Raoul was quite content to ignore the need, usually, but seeing Iason pleasured was proving effective. _Now_ , he wanted to experience the sensations for himself.

Iason sank a bit lower, his hand guiding Riki who was attemting to deep-throat as much of Iason's meat as he could. The Pet was uninhibited and greedy, choking himself willfully and only pulling back to catch a breath before trying again. Iason's knee was touching Raoul's now. No doubt Iason could feel the tension vibrating through his friend.

Iason pulled Riki off his dick for a deep messy kiss.

Raoul utilized the opportunity to settle his phallus more comfortably in his pants. Well. As comfortable as one could get with a full Blondie erection in clothing anyway, which was to say _not very._

The sounds of the resumed blow job filled the car, lewd and echoing. Raoul hurt, and he _wanted_. Everything was shifting lights and moving landscape and sex. Raoul was, improbably, dizzy. He looked around in mild panic, wanting to get away.

This was wrong.

His deviant urges were wrong. He shouldn't...

Raoul's eyes met Katze's in the mirror and held them. The red-head's amber gaze was strong, familiar. So was the subtle scent of his arousal. It steadied the Professor.

Raoul remembered all those wednedays. He remembered Katze in his arms, and Iason pressed up against him.

Raoul gritted his teeth and forced his eyes back to the lurid display beside him.

Iason was watching him, eyes lucid and intelligent behind the obvious mask of lust.

Raouls wide lips tightened. He would not turn back. He wanted this. Staring straight at Iason, he undid his outer-garment in angry moves.

Raoul kept his black shirt on, but he spread his strong thighs, pressing his knee more firmly against Iason.

Some sort of low-grade electrical exchange seemed to occur between the two Blondies, an impossible current of energy humming between them. An anomaly that would need to be investigated later.

Raoul's eyes never left Iason's as he placed a gloved hand in his own lap. Long fingers framed the firm line in his dress pants, thumb angled toward his belly button. Raoul did not remove his clothing, but his hips arched needily. He flaunted his desire, squaring his shoulders and daring Iason to intervene.

Iason's eyes widened, and for a second he looked destabilized.

Then his face split into a grin, wide and genuine.

He nodded, once. Satisfied.

Then Iason closed his eyelids and released into Riki's mouth with a faint grunt. Raoul could see Iason's abs jump with spasms.

Raoul's eyebrows drew down uneasily. He was unsettled, antsy and unsatisfied; the scent of human need overwhelmed him.

Raoul leaned his head back, willing himself to be still. Exquisite tension thrummed through his body. He could feel the weight of Katze's stare in the mirror. He couldn't imagine what the humans felt at the moment.

Riki was humping uselessly at nothing, keening with his forehead pressed to Iason's knee.

Raoul watched curiously, wondering if the sharp scent of semen would soon fill the closed confines of the car and how he would deal with it. The capacity for spontaneous orgasms was a double-edged sword among Pets.

Iason's fingers twisted tight into his Pet's hair, yanking his swollen mouth up for another sloppy kiss.

"Perfect." Iason trailed a finger down Riki's front, watching round buttocks squirm.

Raoul realized the car had stopped.

"We shall see to relieving you soon enough. Greedy boy."

Riki nodded, fidgeting. He still ached to cum, Raoul could tell.

Then, Iason was leaning over Raoul and kissing him. The Blondie's hand naturally landed between Raoul's legs, firmly kneading over his erection.

Raoul gave himself to it, completely. He devoured Iason's mouth, tongue working and breathing in ragged gasps. Iason's hand on his penis, despite the fabric between them, was excrutiatingly arousing and soon Raoul's testes drew tight.

"Shhhh, Love." Iason whispered as he pulled away. "Soon."

Raoul wondered if the endearment was adressed to himself or Riki.

Riki obediently pushed the door open, his face sullen. Raoul did not know, or care, how the Pet reacted to his Master kissing another Blondie.

For a brief instant after Riki exited, Raoul faced the obscene display of his bulging crotch as he stood beside the car. The Pet panties hardly sufficed to contain Riki's erection, and there was a sizable wet spot where the head was. Raoul could begin to imagine the ravaging effects on his self-esteem being forced to parade such unsatisfied want in public must have. Iason was devilishly creative in his training techniques.

Iason, sitting in the car, was directly at face-level with the sight. He bent to lick a trail right over the cock-head, making Riki cry out and bang his elbow against the window when his knees buckled. The Blondie's tongue was shockingly pink.

"Pre-ejaculate." Iason told Raoul, as if that explained everything.

Then Iason pushed from the car, completely composed and haughty. Raoul had not even noticed him fastening his clothing.

"Katze." Iason's voice commanded sharply.

"Please escort Raoul to his appartment with due haste. Riki and I will be waiting."

Fuck.

The door clacked.

Raoul sank against the cushion.

Aroused. Disappointed, somehow. Wanting more.

Just as Iason intended.

...

The car moved forward smoothly with a dull whine. Raoul shook the hair from his face.

There were no words.

The low buzz of Katze's bracelet filtered into Raoul's consciousness.

"Do you want me to..." He asked, lifting the hand that wore the command ring so Katze could see it.

"No." Katze's shy half-smile made his straight teeth glint in the rear-view mirror. "It's your training after all. Might as well enjoy it."

Raoul watched air-cars flashing by. He noted that the route chosen was not the most efficient one, contrary to Iason's demand.

Katze's scent was growing stronger, envelopping Raoul in the quiet car. The human's heart thumped rapid and irregular. His breathing was no longer carefully controled. It came in short huffs, and Raoul's sensitive ears savored the hint of vocalization Katze was almost successful at silencing.

The Blondie closed his eyes, composing his face and clutching the car seat. His dick twitched.

Again.

And again, crying for some form of contact.

The arousal kept building, folding in on itself and expanding until Raoul thought he might explode with the pressure. He knew the mongrel was in agony too, and that just made it all worse.

" _Katze_... " He complained at last. "You shouldn't do this to yourself."

To me, he thought.

Katze groaned and answered agressively. "Neither should you."

"Me?" Raoul ground out, filling his airway with the smell of Katze until he was fit to burst.

"You're the one driving." He pointed out.

"Semi-auto-pilot." Katze breathed.

"YOU are imitating me again." He accused.

Guilty silence answered him.

"You are!" Vindicated, Katze laughed breathlessly.

Raoul _was_ matching his heartbeat and breathing to the human's as best he could. He admitted as much reluctantly.

He had not thought the mongrel would realize it. Damn.

Katze fell silent, slowing to navigate an area filled with humans on foot. His concentration on his surroundings allowed both of them a respite from the pounding lust.

Speeding back onto a wide boulevard, Katze broke the silence.

"Elevate your core temperature." He instructed.

"I'm so hot, _god_ , Raoul." He gasped.

Raoul closed his eyes desperately, obeying. His clothing grew _unbearable_. The pristine white cravat was strangling him.

"How do you feel?" Katze asked hoarsely as commercial signs in garish pink and orange flickered by.

Raoul swallowed.

"Uncomfortable." he admitted, gentle voice strained.

Katze groaned, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Are you erect? Shit. Raoul, are you hard?"

Raoul did not answer. He was boiling, body in self-inflicted turmoil.

"Touch yourself." Katze urged, hot and evil. "You... You're free. You can. Go on. Do it."

Raoul fisted his hands as his penis throbbed enthusiastically at the suggestion. He bowed his golden head, hair tumbling to hide his expression.

Katze waited, hardly daring to breathe.

Raoul's head rose, his eyes serene.

"No." He decided quietly.

Chastized, Katze tried to gather himself, stomping down disappointment.

"You're right, of course. I'm sorry, Raoul." Katze's voice was broken and it _hurt_ Raoul to hear it.

Katze continued apologizing "Sorry. I. Please, excuse me, that was thoughtless."

Raoul did not like the sound of misery and self-loathing in the human's tone.

"It is only natural." Raoul soothed.

"Numbers?" He asked.

Katze froze. The words floated in the car interior.

Finally, Katze blushed and pushed the words out.

"Eight. And six?" He gave an irritated jerk of his head, making his hair flare out. Pale fingers clenched on the wheel and the buzzing of his bracelet suddenly seemed to resonate in Raoul's teeth.

Raoul hissed. Eight. And six.

Extreme arousal, for the castrate.

Katze misinterpreted the sound as disbelief. His pointed chin rose. Without the training, achieving a mostly erect six would have been impossible.

"I speak the truth." He argued.

"I know." Raoul placated.

 _I can smell the fluid leaking from your impotent organ._ He did not say; it was driving Raoul's need fiercely enough without being openly acknowledged.

"Tell me, Katze." Roaul said after a minute or two, desperate to maintain conversation and distract himself from the ache in his lap.

"Why do you think Iason asked you to take me back?"

Katze took a deep breath. Raoul could see him working to focus his thoughts. It forced reluctant admiration in Raoul, as well as a perverse desire to break the pristine facade.

"It is a test." Katze evaluated. Fuck, his voice was gone again.

"Master wants to see if we'll do anything together tonight."

Raoul approved. After his little show earlier, Iason still needed to drive home the fact that he controlled them all.

Raoul looked at his stormy reflection in the window.

It was a nasty truth. They were all Iason's playthings in this. Even himself, if he agreed to move forward. It was a test. And a warning.

It sucked.

"It's better than him pissing on us all, I suppose." Katze managed with a shaky laugh.

They were nearing Raoul's building. The supplice was ending. They had survived.

Katze idled the car, turning in his seat to finally face the Blondie behind him. The green gem at his throat caught the light, intriguing against the midnight black of his suit.

"I think we passed, don't you?" He asked. "Even if we are stupid masochistic idiots who made it ten times worse than Iason intended."

Raoul smiled.

"I really want to kiss you," he answered incoherently.

Katze smiled too.

"I know." He did not add _me too_.

He was quite sure Raoul could smell the intensity of the hormones tormenting him, despite his deceptively calm face.

"Maybe someday..." Katze picked at the seat under his arm wistfully. His hand trembled.

Raoul nodded.

"Iason can manipulated too. Carefully. Subtly. He will realize it, but he might accept to be swayed." Raoul sighed.

"For now, it is important that we respect his wishes."

Katze nodded, refusing to look up.

"Maybe someday, Katze, if I play this right..." Raoul promised.

Green eyes met citrine ones, promising more than words could.

Katze wondered. He hoped Raoul was right. He knew he was just human. He could never hope to alter Iason's views. The games Blondies played were way above his level.

"So." he said. "No kissing?"

"No." Raoul agreed.

"And not on wednesday either." He warned.

Katze rolled his eyes. Of course not.

Wedneday would be easier. Raoul would subdue his responses, maintaining his role as the unnattainable professor.

Tonight was different.

Dangerous.

Raoul moved over to the door.

"Open the window on the way back, it will help dilute the intensity of your pheromones."

Holding onto the door-handle, he looked back.

"And no smoking." He added. "Iason must be able to scent pure unmasked want from you. No trace of hiding. No trace of me."

Fuck.

Raoul stepped out of the car.

"Iason will be pleased that we did not relieve you from the bracelet." Raoul's face was inscrutable. Katze's hips rocked minutely as desire flared in his abdomen.

Fuck.

 _The games Blondies played._

...

Raoul deleted the video file he received later that night without watching it. He did not need Iason grinding his power into him.

He was quite sure Katze had been totally, _unusually_ destroyed that night. Iason would have made sure of it.

Raoul was patient. He was Blondie.

Someday.

Someday, Katze would be his.

...

* * *

 _Aw. I think I'm falling in love with Raoul..._

 _Xxx_

 _Frenchcaresse_


	3. Helpless

_Okay, so I lied. Iason was extremely insistent that I share his side of the story. Like, right now. To the point where I was barely functionning in real life. So, here I am, writing a second mini-update in the same day instead of doing other stuff. Sigh._

* * *

Iason stretched silently.

Carefully, so as not to disturb his bed-partners, he pushed until he was sitting with his back against the headboard.

Iason adjusted his eyesight to the dim light, smiling in quiet content.

Still asleep, good.

Riki was fully out, drooling into his pillow. Iason expected as much; his Pet was hardly a pretty sleeper.

Katze, however, was another matter.

The enigmatic mongrel was a very light sleeper, when he even slept at all.

Iason feasted on the sight of his pointed face, completely relaxed for once. Even in slumber, Katze remained oddly graceful; he was curled onto his side with his scar pressed to the sheet. He was unbelievably beautiful like this. Soft hair feathered around his delicate features and one hand curled daintily by his face.

Iason smiled into the dark, remembering with crystal clarity the dazed look of uninhibited lust on the castrate's face, earlier.

He was quite proud of himself. Iason knew how to assault his lovers' bodies with pleasure until there remained only one word on their lips, one thought in their heads.

 _Iason_.

Although, to be truthful, Iason supposed a large part of tonight was due to Raoul. Katze had arrived like a fruit ripe for picking; absurdly worked up, even though he was still capable of faking indifference at first.

Raoul.

Iason sighed, large rib-cage heaving.

His friend was a complication the First One would have preferred not to deal with.

It was his own fault, basically; practically throwing Katze into Raoul's reluctant arms had seemed like a good idea at first. It would help Raoul understand his fascination with humans better, as well as ensure Katze was fully functional in bed.

Except...

Iason had not anticipated how involved Raoul Am would become. He had meant to shake his fellow Blondie's pre-conceived notions a bit. Not induce a full identity crisis in his brother.

Iason touched Riki's inky hair, needing comfort. Needing touch.

He was...

Sad, he thought.

Iason understood, now, the fire of anger in Raoul's eyes when they had collided over Riki.

It was easy to face his own demise. Iason's passion for Riki was so all-consuming it left little room for anything else.

Dealing with Raoul asking reckless things though... That bothered Iason ferociously. To think that his best friend would endanger himself smarted fiercely; Iason was not used to helplessness.

He did not know what to do about the feeling.

Iason wished in vain that Raoul woul turn back, that he would to distance himself from Katze and cease wondering about sex.

He sighed again.

Raoul Am wouldn't.

Iason knew it; he read it in the stubborn slant of Raoul's brow and his calm defiance. Iason had done his level best to stop the inevitable.

It hadn't worked.

 _Iason had known it wouldn't_. As confused and as new to matters of sexual attraction as he might be, Raoul was Blondie. He was determined and intelligent. He did not know fear and he was not easily cowed.

Shit.

It had been worth a try.

Iason reached a hand towards Katze's shoulder, then thought better of it.

There had been a certain thrill to tonight.

And yet, not.

Iason's satisfaction when Raoul and Katze had obeyed him felt strangely hollow. They were two brilliant, strong allies. Iason realized that as much as it pleased him to demonstrate his power, he did not really want them to be unhappy.

Raoul and Katze.

Iason would need to reflect on the possibility. It hurt his ego. Katze was _his_. Katze had always been his, for the better part of a few decades. Yet.. Iason had carelessly brushed away his unrequited love. And Katze had bowed and swallowed it down, again and again, for years.

It was his own fault that the mongrel was disillusioned, Iason admitted to himself. Fate was laughing at him. Right when Riki had forced him to see Katze as, potentially, _more..._ The mongrel was moving on.

Iason crossed his hands behind his head, elbows sticking out.

Raoul and Katze.

Iason would give it time.

At the moment, he needed to focus on forbidden Blondie seduction.

Iason knew where to concentrate all of his energies.

Raoul and Iason.

Iason wondered if Raoul had ever orgasmed. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Time enough later to evaluate how he felt about Raoul and Katze.

Iason watched over his lovers sleeping until the twin moons sank low.

Then, the Blondie allowed himself to rest.

* * *

 _Done. For reals._

 _Until next time!_

 _xxx_

 _FrenchCaresse_


	4. Thursday

_Just a tiny nugget to thank you for your patience, I got side-tracked doing a one-shot for a different fandom. This short bit is rather romantic and felt like it wanted to stand alone._

* * *

Iason decreed Thursday as the day he would indulge Raoul.

If the commanding pompous tone was meant to incite rebellion or shame, it certainly failed. Raoul merely nodded, his image slightly grainy over the vid-com.

"Eight. My place." He said agreeably.

Thursday was actually a rather strategic move, which was not surprising considering Iason was a skilled manipulator. Both Blondies already spared their Wednesdays for Katze. Raoul had not devolved to such crass actions as to physically relieve himself from arousal. But if he had, Iason choosing the very nearest possible time to the tortuous hypnosis sessions might mean he refrained from pleasuring himself.

It created rather the opposite effect. It almost made Raoul want to masturbate, just to spite Iason.

The Blondie Doctor smiled. He was truly ridiculous. Of course he wouldn't. He was not Riki. He had decades of experience dealing with Iason and was quite comfortable with their relationship.

Wednesday's session with Katze was stimulating, as always. It reminded Raoul of why he was going through the charade of dealing with the unpredictable First One. How he longed to lean in and kiss Katze's thin lips...

Raoul allowed himself a rare moment of indulgence at the very end of a purely professional encounter. As the session was winding to a close, Raoul kept Katze under for a minute or two more, simply to be free to watch him for once.

He basked in the sight of the lean mongrel, poised even if a delicate pink flush colored his creamy skin. Raoul smiled, memorizing the dark eye-lashes, the translucent tightness of skin over sharp jaw-bone. And those hands, strong and slender, fingers twitching a bit...

Raoul drank his fill, before initiating the count up.

When Katze emerged, he slanted a soft smile at Raoul.

"You liked that?" He asked

Raoul pressed his lips together. He had done nothing wrong, there was no reason to feel guilty. He had just admired what he couldn't have. And now he was... Caught. Katze had initially stipulated that he remember his time under hypnosis, so of course the long pause had not gone unnoticed.

The professor pushed a wave of gold behind his ear.

"Yes." He admitted, deciding honesty was appropriate.

Katze blushed more, gaze focused on the floor tiles. His eyes rose, finally, honey-colored and unreadable.

"Me too." The mongrel's soft voice was composed. It made the ache in Raoul's pants worse. "I could _feel_ your eyes on me."

 _I could feel how much you want me._ He didn't say.

The head of Black-Market rose to his feet slowly.

"Maybe next time, you should add a _freeze_ command. Having you eating me up like that, it really made me want to... _move_."

Damn. Of course, Katze would have felt it too. Raoul had not given thought to how the mongrel might have reacted to his greedy gaze. He saw again a small dick pushing a hard crease against grey slacks, slender thighs parted. Raoul was tempted to activate the bracelet next time, to order the mongrel to touch his... No.

That was entering dangerous territory. That was turning the interaction personal.

That was... Not to be.

Wednesdays were training sessions for Iason. Getting a few bonus minutes of voyeurism was one thing, actively creating a Showing was another.

Raoul unfolded his own tall height, remaining behind his desk.

"Forgive me." He bowed."It will not happen again."

Katze was turned away from him, his voice floating in the office.

"I hope it does." He urged. "There's nothing wrong if it's just looking. I _want_ you to look."

"Iason can't take that away from us." The mongrel's words were heated rebellion.

They found an echo in Raoul's chest.

Damn.

Raoul inclined his great head, indicating that Katze had won the point.

Raoul helped the slim mongrel into his coat, pretending it was not just an excuse to get close and smell him.

...

The next night saw Iason letting himself into Raoul's appartment. It was a good size place, although of course smaller than the First One's. Raoul's blonde curls tumbled over the back of a red armchair in the airy living room. Iason moved to stand behind his friend, too close.

He could smell the crisp scent of lead smearing, hear the faint scratch of paper-pulp fibers.

Raoul was drawing.

He did not stop what he was doing when Iason's hair surrounded his own, fluidly tracing a silhouette on luscious white paper.

Iason bent at the waist, placing his head right next to his brother's to better peer over his shoulder. Raoul stiffened a bit, and his breath caught, but he continued to draw calmly enough.

Good. Iason enjoyed making him uncomfortable. Every little thing counted in their game of wills, and his friend was a formidable adversary. It excited Iason more than he cared to admit.

"What is it?" Iason purred, inhaling deep of the vaguealy botanical scent that clung to his brother's hair.

Raoul angled his page so that Iason could see. Two stylized humanoids, clearly cross-bred with the feline family.

One male, one female. Raoul flipped back a page, showing various poses in movement and different angles; rippling muscle and a close-up of a muzzle with pointy teeth.

"Special order." Raoul sounded almost blazé, but his tongue peeked out to lick his lips, betraying his unease at Iason's proximity. "The client keeps something of great value in a pleasure-house on the coast. He has requested pets who are also guardians, should there be an attack when he is absent."

"Inventive." Iason approved, reviewing the stunning images on paper. The creatures Raoul had drawn certainly seemed lethal as well as sexually appealing. That one image of the female, squatting with her long leg extended on a kick...

Iason laughed softly, knowing his breath was teasing into Raoul's collar.

"Those _boots_ are certainly dangerous." He joked.

Raoul smiled, turning his head slightly.

Iason blinked. It was... Inviting. They were so close to kissing, it would be so easy to push for more... Iason wondered what kind of sounds Raoul might make, if any. With effort, Iason focused on the drawing. The image was expertly shaded, tiger stripes disappearing into a tight tunic.

"Are those markings skin tones, or fur?" Iason asked, voice too deep, damn it.

"What do you think?" Raoul was not moving away, playing along with Iason's seduction and angling his head downwards to expose more of his neck.

How could a Blondie resist such a sweet invitation? Iason brushed his lips feather-light on cool syntheskin, by accident of course, before settling his chin more firmly on Raoul's shoulder. Raoul shuddered very slightly and Iason licked at his own mouth, hoping for a trace of the taste of his friend.

"Fur." Iason decided, _god his white pants where tight around his erection._ Iason's gloved finger traced a line along the cuff of Raoul's sleeve. "Fur. Very short and close-cropped to the skin, but I think fur is appropriate for a mixed-breed."

Raoul hummed, twirling his pencil. His large chest heaved.

"Good idea. Maybe I can tamper with the follicule structure, create a natural armor of sorts. If I re-arrange the micro-cellular plates in such a way that..."

Iason pulled away as Raoul devolved into shop talk and flounced into the opposite armchair. The First One would be furious at Raoul for applying such a verb to his grace, but it was quite a good description.

"Very interesting." Iason drawled, in a tone that meant the opposite. He motionned loftily with a graceful hand.

"Draw me." He commanded, taking up a regal position, throning in Raoul's furniture.

Raoul nodded, flipping to a crisp new page.

As crayon flew easily over paper, Raoul lost himself in the motions. He liked drawing. It was not strictly necessary, considering the advanced technology he had access to, but it was a soothing action. It helped the professor order his thoughts when creating a new Concept-Pet. Human technicians always seemed to work more independently and efficiently when provided with an illustration.

Iason's profile was strong in the dim light, all straight nose and sharp jaw-line.

"So." The First One said. "Have you any sexual experience at all?"

Raoul sketched, shading with short brisk strokes.

"No." He admitting, balancing the sketch-book effortlessly on his knee, boot elegantly pointed.

Iason slid blue eyes to his friend, not moving another muscle from his self-imposed position.

"What do you wish to try?" He asked.

Raoul hummed, wrist moving in long fluid lines. Blondie hair, probably, Iason surmised.

"We shall see." The doctor spoke honestly. "At the moment, I do not know myself."

Iason blinked, holding his pose with android immobility.

"Right. Well, the first step is to become familiar with your desires and to allow erection of the penis. As Blondies, we have been trained to subconsciously subdue our biological responses. We must re-establish your sensitivity to arousal."

Raoul nodded distractedly, holding the sketchbook at arms length and squinting.

"Not only in extreme situations such as when Katze is melting into a puddle in your office." Iason clarified.

Raoul grunted, maybe in wry humor, angling his face side-ways to frown at his sketch.

Melting into a puddle indeed.

"Were you aware of the potential between us, earlier?" Iason asked, still poised like a graceful statue.

Raoul corrected something on the paper, going over and over an area.

He made a non-commital sound in response to Iason's question.

Iason's mouth turned down at the corner, just a bit, and his voice soured.

"I do not intend to serve as a poor substitute for the mongrel you are infatuated with. If I am incapable of creating genuine arousal in you, Raoul, speak now and we shall cease this farce."

Raoul nodded, finally looking up from his sketchbook.

"I am not aroused, now." He admitted. Iason's expression darkened and he turned to face his friend.

"Earlier..."

Raoul flipped the sketchbook in answer. Iason drew a breath.

The drawing was not of Iason holding the pose on the couch before Raoul.

The drawing was a perfect rendering of Iason in the car the other night, half-naked and debauched. Raoul's photographic memory had allowed him to perfectly capture Iason in all his glory, as he'd seen him in the air-car while Riki sucked his dick.

It was a poweful image. Iason silently took in the majestic beauty portrayed. It did not seem like himself, and yet it clearly was. He did not often think about his appearance, taking his refined features and strong body for granted. Artfully depicted though... There was a powerful wildness to Iason in the sketch, confidence captured in rough strokes and the hazy dark blob of Riki's head, tastefully obscured. His eyes were a spot of lighter grey, mysterious and challenging the viewer.

Was that how Raoul saw him? _Jupiter_.

Iason was rarely speechless, but right then he was.

Raoul shook out his hair.

"I believe we have potential." Raoul admitted, voice rough.

Iason smiled, a slow lazy _joyful_ curling of full lips.

Raoul swallowed.

Oh yes.

Iason rose and walked into Raoul's bedroom without a word.

Potential.

No doubt of that.

...

* * *

 _Obviously, the next chapter will be all about the R rating and Blondie sex. Watcha want to see these guys do?_

 _Also, **SmileRen** on fanfiction kindly asked for ai no kusabi prompts. And since I don't think there is an actual Ai No Kusabi kink meme and I have done numerous works based on prompts so I know their value, I'm going to throw a couple out there after all future chaps. Just in case they catch someone's fancy..._

Kirie/Guy - hurt/comfort- Guy misses Riki. Kirie distracts him.

Riki/Guy/Police -chase scene- the exhileration of escaping in a high speed chase is almost as good as the sex after. Almost.

Raoul/ Cross-over character Pet -love? sex?- Raoul has created a different Pet. One that finally interests him enough to interact with and seduce into forbidden acts. It's just merchandise quality control, he reasons. *include a character that fascinates you from any other fandom.*

 _Xxx_

 _FrenchCaresse_


	5. Blondies

_I feel this one needs a warning. Not just a sex warning. Like... A robot-sex warning. Or maybe a crackfic warning._

 _It is certainly different to anything I have ever read. And, surprise surprise, feels intruded again._

 _Also, androids in this fic are able to forego basic functions for short periods of time without ill effect. Like breathing. Or sleeping. Or eating._

 _Okay, I'm done nervously procrastinating. On with it!_

* * *

...

Iason was methodically removing his clothing in Raoul's bedroom when the other Blondie entered. With a shrug, the curly-haired android began working the clasps of his own garments.

Iason smiled at the matter-of-factness of it all. No use for false modesty or vanity here. They were both android; their bodies were powerful machines built from the same mould . No games were necessary, unlike when interacting with humans. It was refreshing.

Raoul dimmed the light, choosing to illuminate the room only with golden spotlights sunk into the floor along the walls. Iason approved.

Lanky and inhumanly pale, he turned to face the bed.

And clucked in annoyance.

"White cotton sheets..." He teased Raoul. "How disappointing!"

"Disappointing?" Raoul bent over to step out of his pants. Iason feasted on the sight of his lover's buttocks flexing.

"White. So boring. You could have silks in any color you choose." Iason pronounced.

Raoul straightened, folding his outfit with practiced economy of movement.

"White is fine." He protested.

"White is _boring_." Iason countered.

Raoul rolled his eyes. "They're _sheets,_ Iason _._ They serve to protect the mattress."

"Your design commentary is duly noted." He appeased, lying down on the offensively bland bedding.

"Good." Iason's eyes sparkled. "You would not want your bed partners to think you are boring."

When Raoul opened his mouth to continue the silly argument, Iason kissed him.

It was a soft kiss, a gentle brush of plastic lips.

Raoul opened his mouth further under Iason's coaxing, just like Riki or Katze, pleasingly pliant. Iason deepened the kiss, pushing the tip of his tongue into Raoul's mouth. It was smooth and a little dry. Their tongues touched, with a low-voltage electric hum that was not unpleasant as it added to the novel sensations.

Iason reached to pinch Raoul's chin between two fingers, angling his head. The First One's penis was swelling again, and Iason allowed it to. Raoul was watching his face with inquisitive green eyes, _too close_ , and Iason placed his other hand on Raoul's abdomen, stroking slightly.

"Let it happen." he whispered, moving to lick and bite Raoul's neck. The other Blondie took a deep steady inhale and Iason knew without looking that he was getting hard too. He smiled against the artificial skin of Raoul's collar-bone, pressing love-bites all over before darting back to his mouth.

Iason kissed his friend leisurely, finally pulling back.

"So?" He asked.

"Interesting." Raoul said.

"Nice." he quickly added.

"I'm hard!" he pointed out.

Iason looked down then, at two blondie appendages swollen with forbidden lust.

"It would seem I suffer the same condition." Iason admitted with a grin.

"What shall we do about it?" He queried.

Iason rolled to his side, tangling their long legs together and holding both their erections in one hand. He stroked silky skin slowly, up and down, making Raoul shudder.

Jade eyes regarded his actions without blinking and Iason went back to pecking kisses over Raoul's broad hairless chest, squeezing the slightly spongey flesh together. It was a good thing androids had long fingers, because the erections whose undersides rubbed together deliciously were quite a handful. Iason bent his head to watch his task. His icy-pale hair fell over Raoul's belly, pooling soft and shivery, and the Doctor idly toyed with a strand.

"So." It was Raoul who spoke, even as their cocks grew harder, quivering. His hips were beginning to push a bit, making Iason's jerking motion less fluid.

"Is it like having sex with a human, then?" He queried.

Iason laughed, shoulders shaking. His strong left hand clenched on Raoul's fore-arm, hard. Too hard. If he'd been human, Raoul would have certainly bruised and cried out. As it was, he grunted and pushed his toes into the bed for more leverage to thrust his pelvis into Iason's grip.

"No. It is quite different, actually." Iason admitted, stealing another languid kiss.

"For one thing," Iason continued, pulling away some time later, only to jerk his head to a halt. _Raoul's hand in his hair._ The Doctor made a slow fist, tugging too hard on strong Blondie locks and Iason went a bit cross-eyed, hand around their dicks faltering.

Raoul smiled, a filthy promise that he would learn all the things that turned Iason on, maintaining the tension.

Iason bared his teeth, not trying to escape and speaking roughly with narrowed eyes.

"Sex with you. Ungh. It is _dryer_."

Raoul snorted at the unexpected comment, ceasing his tormenting tugging at Iason's nape. The golden Blondie pulled back, frowning. "Dryer?" He repeated incredulously.

Raoul rolled them over until Iason lay under him. His brother allowed it, stretching his long body out to invite Raoul's exploration.

"Yes."

Raoul sniffed his friend's torso, disappointingly not finding any trace of the overwhelming pheromone compound the humans emitted. Iason smelled like android, damn it.

Iason's fingers traced light pathways on Raoul's smooth back, stimulating sensors the novice hardly knew he had.

"Humans are full of... secretions." Iason explained haltingly.

Raoul continued his tortuous mapping of Iason's six-pack abdominals, deftly avoiding his heavy prick.

"Sex is always very... wet... with humans." Iason's voice was strained but he did not try to direct his friend, submitting good-naturedly to variations in pressure and speed in the strokes on his aroused body.

"Oh?" Raoul propped on an elbow, finally _finally_ turning his attention to Iason's genitals.

"And is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Raoul asked, apparently fascinated by the texture of Iason's testicules. His voice was much too controlled. The two Blondies might as well have been gossiping over tea. Another strange thing. Iason was not used to conversation during sex. Riki was generally incoherent, and Katze was hardly a talker at the best of times.

"Well, I..." Iason pulled Raoul up to face-level as his patience finally wore thin.

"I don't..." the First One began helplessly. Then he kissed Raoul again, dry android kisses as they had been sharing from the start. Raoul made a choked sound when suddenly, _lubrication_ filled their mouths. Gods. The kiss suddenly felt much more sexual, more forbidden. The added gel made tongues and cheeks slide; it seemed to enhance all the tactile sensations and also warmed their mouth temperatures. The fluid Iason produced didn't taste like much, perhaps a vague nutty after-taste of hydraulics, but it was undoubtedly pleasant.

Iason made sure Raoul had well and truly experienced this new aspect of their kiss, before pulling away. His eyes shone with tender humor at Raoul's wide-eyed shock.

"What do you think? Good or bad?"

Raoul slowly wiped a hand over his chin, then sucked on his own index. Thinking.

His hair was messy, golden curls twisted into his face and down his bare shoulders. Iason loved the unruly mass. He smoothed the bangs behind his friend's delicate ear. Then, unable to resist, he traced a thumb lightly back and forth over Raoul's sim-patch, knowing well the teeth-grinding shivery sensation _close to too much_ the odd caress elicited in Blondies.

"I think wet is good, in these circumstances." Raoul's eyelids were drooping as Iason's touch distracted him.

"Wetness enhances tactile stimulation and helps one make a difference between inside and outside the orifices." He continued.

Iason stopped teasing his friend, realizing it was true. Their earlier kisses had felt no different than kissing say, an arm. Damn Raoul. Correct again.

Raoul shook himself from the spell of Iason's touch. He moved his head out of Iason's reach, kissing down his torso instead.

Time to put theory into practice. Raoul looked up at Iason with long-lashed mischievous eyes, licking a dry stripe over Iason's right nipple. The First One tensed, anticipating the next lick and sure enough, Raoul repeated the movement in a cool _wet_ caress.

"Yes." Iason's penis flexed and his hips curled, but he ignored the response. "Wet is good."

Instead, Iason dug his fingers deep into Raoul's glorious hair, holding him in place.

"Close your mouth around my aureola. Touch it repeatedly with your tongue. Yeesss, little jabs. Now lubrication, hmm, and also apply moderate suction." Iason hissed. "Ha. Yes, like that."

Raoul enjoyed tormenting Iason's nipple, feeling the tremors in his friend's body as his neglected penis cried for friction. By the time Raoul had spent an inordinate amount of time perfecting his technique and moved on to the second one, Iason was arching beautifully and making a sound close to a growl. His body rolled fitfully on the bed but he did not seemed inclined to relieve the tension for now. They were Blondie, both of them. Blondie's had no real need for sleep, and they had all night. Thursdays were a brilliant idea.

Watching his mentor, his lips all filthy swollen and shiny, Raoul made quite a picture.

"Good?" He asked.

Iason needed a moment to compose himself, before answering "Very good." The Blondie's voice was deep and rough. "Come here."

And Iason kissed Raoul again, passionate and frantic and just the right amount of wet, until Raoul was just as close to losing control as he was.

"Humans close their eyes when they kiss," Iason remarked during a lull in their making out.

So of course, the Blondies tried it again, both eyes open then closed, before agreeing absence of visual stimuli did not impact the overall sensation much.

Raoul suddenly remembered something. In Iason's stunned arms, the golden Blondie transformed himself into a picture of pure arousal and it made Iason's dick twinge painfully.

"What?" Iason blurted in surprise.

"Mimicking human response." Raoul admitted, breathless. _That I learned from Katze,_ he did not add.

"Pupil dilation." Raoul stared openly at Iason, and his lover suddenly fair drowned in dark lust.

"Elevated core temperature." And Raoul's hairless skin burned beneath Iason's sensitive fingertips. Hot, hot and uncomfortable, judging by how the Doctor kept shifting on the cool sheets. Iason gulped.

"Accelerated heart rate." Raoul said, pressing Iason's large hand to his chest so he could feel the thumping beats.

"Restricted breathing rythm." Raoul's breath rasped in his throat, superficial, and Iason groaned helplessly at the sound. He pushed his fingers hard into Raoul's heaving rib-cage, feeling thin skin slide over hard bone.

"Muscle congestion, particularly in the thighs and pelvis." Raoul's voice was strained as he continued his list and Iason chased the fine tremors under his skin with shaking fingertips.

"What do you think?" Raoul's eyes were wild and not as focused as usual, his beautiful face stamped by mimicked lust.

"I." Iason tried to think.

"It is effective. Perhaps because I am used to interacting with humans, but seeing you like this... It inflames me ferociously." He admitted, voice hoarse.

"Me too." Raoul said shakily. "It is a new feeling, this... being out of control of my body."

Raoul traced a hand down his own belly, hips jerking strongly as he neared his cock.

"It is intoxicating." Iason watched Raoul's deft hand wrap around his own hard shaft and masturbate a bit. Iason's incisor cut straight through the inside of his cheek when his jaw clenched as Raoul moaned.

" _I want._ " Raoul whined, rotating his head to stare helplessly at Iason.

"Your turn." He urged Iason, guileless emerald challenging smoky blue.

Iason closed his eyes.

Admitted "I don't imitate human response, usually. Not fully out-of-control anyway."

Raoul could see Iason's breath deepening as he began to modify his parameters.

"I." Iason's aristocratic face was a frozen mask of insecurity. Iason knelt clumsily on the mattress and his eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids.

"I'm scared." The First One said softly, allowing his heartbeat to patter like a mammal's.

His hand clutched blindly for Raoul, squeezing tight tight tight at his flank.

Raoul understood, in a flash. He touched Iason's face gently.

"Let go, Iason." Raoul commanded.

He was answered by a choked whimper, Iason's nostrils flaring.

"You can't break me." Raoul promised.

Iason's eyes flew open, blue crackled into a thousand remorseful pieces. His deepest fear, the one he couldn't even voice. Irreparably breaking the thing he loved the most in a moment of overwhelming passion.

"I'm not Riki." Raoul said. "I am Blondie."

"I am your friend." He whispered.

It was enough. It was everything.

Iason gave in.

Their love-making took on a different quality. Some kind of facade had been dropped. Sex joined them now, illegal actions stronger than words or personal grievance.

Robot bodies twisted and contracted in ways no human could withstand.

Hands clenched strongly enough to crush weaker bones, thighs pushed with a force that would have broken fragile bodies.

Iason and Raoul rutted together, rolling and uninhibited.

Lovers

Blondies.

Iason swallowed Raoul's dick gleefully, reveling in the sensation of having his throat filled. He did not need to breathe, for a short while, and there was no need to pretend as the thick organ blocked his airway.

Iason focused on milking Raoul's pleasure with rarely used internal oesophagic muscles until Raoul shouted and went rigid, thrashing beneath him.

After, giving him a breather, Iason smiled smugly.

"Much less messy than with humans!" he declared, not caring enough to adjust a voice-box that had been damaged by the repeated blunt trauma. It made his voice rather more echoey and tinny than usual.

Raoul arched an eyebrow, still coming down from pleasurable short-circuits.

"Semen explusion." Iason worked his jaw.

"I forgot." Raoul sounded sheepish.

"I know." Iason grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Raoul wanted to return the favor immediately, but Iason was having none of it. He was determined to take Raoul's anal virginity, and the sooner the better.

Raoul argued uselessly that he did not really need stretching but Iason prevailed once more, soon burying his supple tongue between Raoul's ass-cheeks. There were numerous terminal nerve-endings in the area, it seemed, because Raoul jerked with a groan. Iason thoroughly enjoyed making the other man fall apart under his skilled mouth.

Iason soon tugged his friend's bottom-half up until his legs fell to either side of his head, giving Iason better access to Raoul's hole.

Iason grunted in surprise at the sudden slick that filled his mouth. The taste of android lubrication was strong on his tongue when he finally breeched the tight sphincter.

"Wet is better." Raoul informed him. And how he managed to look triumphant, bent in half with his ass in the air and his erection dangling down, Iason did not know.

The First One barked a laugh, growled appreciatively and made a show of licking his lips just for Raoul's shocked expression. Then he spent extra time meticulously rimming and licking and poking Raoul's ass until neither Blondie could wait any longer.

When Iason lined his massive penis up with his brother's hole, Raoul was flat on his back again and the other Blondie loomed over him.

"No powering off." Iason warned, pushing the head through the liquid dripping from Raoul's insides.

"If it hurts, tell me." He advised.

Raoul rolled his eyes, hooking his hands around the backs of his strong thighs.

It did hurt, but Raoul was not about to tell Iason. He did not redirect his circuits either, panting shallowly. Androids were not meant to be fucked, but there were vital safeguards in their system that ensured corrective adjustments were made when faced with new data.

Raoul tried to remember that, as Iason patiently inched his dick inside. Raoul's body kept clamping down, instinctively trying to push it out.

" _Jupiter_." Iason breathed. He knew, the fucker. He knew and he just held still, shuddering at the sensations on his dick, driving forward in painful increments.

Mercifully, Raoul's body determined the intrusion was inevitable. And then, helped by Raoul mentally urging it to and Iason's hand on his flagging dick, it accepted pleasure as the new default response to anal penetration.

Things were easier, after that.

Iason was able to fuck Raoul. Slowly at first. Then with growing intensity, a deep pounding _grind_.

Iason pulled almost all the way out, waiting before slamming back in. Still too dry. To really move, he needed...

Iason held his erection by the base, just the head of his cock inside Raoul. His throat convulsed as Iason allowed his own secretions to further moisten Raoul's channel. The sensation was intense, likened to ejaculation without the orgasmic contractions and it made the Blondie grind his teeth. Iason could feel the fluid travel up and flow out of his heavy prick beneath his fingers. It was agonizingly frustrating. Iason felt his congested testes tighten in the beginnings of release, and he nearly gave in and came right there.

Instead, Iason distracted himself by leaning down and kissing Raoul in a fierce, uncoordinated clashing of straight teeth.

Then he fuck him, pounding deep and relentless.

For once, Iason did not worry about his strength, working his body uninhibitedly. Raoul took his passion easily, demanded more. Raoul urged his lover on, eventually moving to his hands and knees. Iason fucked him, with fierce determination.

Syntheskin slapped and the bed moved with the force of Blondie thrusts. Raoul bowed his head, arching his back and moaning lustfully.

Iason's body was beginning to resonate with magnetic charge again, and Raoul responded by bracing a hand against the headboard to better slam back.

Iason stroked deeper then, pressing their bodies together and digging iron fingers into Raoul's indestructible hips.

Raoul was writhing between him, and some kind of barely-audible vibration echoed from his middle.

Raoul knew that human males had a gland in their backside that felt exquisitely pleasant when stimulated. Such was not the case for him. His android body had no such thing as glands, only a slick channel. Yet it seemed that all the nerve endings inside him were coming alive, electrified. There was not one place that made him cry out as Iason pounded roughly into him. Instead, Raoul was disintegrating into a million tiny spots of sensation, a galaxy of pinpricks of pleasure. Hot. Cold. Electric. Pressure. Tickling vibration. Pain. Every sensor was sending its own pre-programmed transmission. All at once. It was overwhelming Raoul's great mind.

It was most unfortunate that the abused bed-frame cracked at that moment, nearly dumping them to the floor.

Iason laughed, and the sound was rather unhinged.

He dragged Raoul up to a shaky standing position, braced against the ruined head-board. Iason planted his feet in the matress and resumed fucking Raoul furiously.

Iason's hand soon snaked down to Raoul's penis and suddenly desire consumed him.

Iason licked up Raoul's hot neck, the move possessive and commanding.

"Release, Raoul." He demanded, impaling him deep and stopping all motion.

Raoul shook his head, fingers clutching uselessly at the wall, and ground out.

"I am not your Pet, Iason."

Iason's hand stopped stroking . There was a high airy note to the First One's breath, almost like he was crying or laughing. Then he inclined his great face, resting it against the back of Raoul's curly head.

"I know." Iason whispered. "I know, Raoul. Thank you."

Iason's body throbbed, the agony made bearable because it was shared.

"Together." Raoul urged, knees giving out.

"As you wish." Iason's blue eyes closed gratefully.

His hand jerked on Raoul's dick. His dick pushed into his friend's ass, jerky and sharp, a few more times.

More slick filled Raoul. Iason's breaths shattered in his neck and a great pit opened in his stomach and then all the sensations became too much.

Raoul overloaded.

...

It briefly worried Iason, who was in the midst of his own mind-blowing orgasm.

Until he reminded himself that Androids were pretty hard to damage and near impossible to destroy, at least through fucking.

He led the unresponsive Raoul into a controlled fall down onto the ruined mattress.

Then he waited for his lover's system to reboot.

Iason was just that good.

He was still smiling when Raoul's eyes fluttered awake.

Blondies.

They were just as surprising as humans, it seemed.

Raoul smiled back at his friend, pleased with his new data.

Blondie sex was all he had anticipated it would be, and more.

* * *

 _Okay, so my nerves aren't any better at the end of posting. It's a very different side of Iason and Raoul and that is always a risk and oh my god I'm babbling now. Please put me out of my misery. What did you think?_

 _xxx_

 _FrenchCaresse_


	6. Scientific research

_Hi guys and thank you for your patience! This story had an identity crisis that took some (okay lots!) of working out. This chapter is pretty much a non-chapter, it's so short. A cliffhanger too. It serves as a transition into the next part, and to reassure you that I have not abandoned this story._

* * *

Thursdays did not become a thing like Wednesdays had.

Raoul had amassed a phenomenal amount of unique data during that single session. He needed time to sort and begin primitive cataloguing of the various anomalies he had registered. The involuntary electrical exchanges, for example, were unexpected. Raoul needed to begin determining the threshold sensitivity that caused them. Physical contact between Blondies was unheard of, mostly, so there was literally NO information on the subject in the planet's massive databases. The excitement of forming innovative theories in an unexplored domain, of being the first person to ever delve into the subject, almost made Raoul dizzy.

As he explored his impeccable memories, dissecting them into their variables, Raoul felt more passionate and alive than he could ever remember being.

It whipped his blood, synapses crackling with furious satisfaction. This was breaking ground; pioneering work! Raoul had wrongly thought Jupiter had explored all conceivable topics years ago.

His days were a vague blur of bland genetic coding and regular Pet work, interspersed with the occasional consult at the hospital. But the nights...

Raoul's nights were devoted to his own private research, save for the minimum of forty-five minutes of recuperation time his system required. It had been decades since a project had enraptured the scientist enough that he refused all social invitations, locking himself into his lab and reveling in science.

Of course, spending all of his nights immersed in reliving every single second of his interaction with Iason gave Raoul a near permanent erection that was most inconvenient. The physical reaction was at times distracting, generally annoying and occasionnally downright painful. Raoul superbly ignored the engorgement, as was his habit, though he did begin to wear a loose black jumpsuit in order to minimize constriction and stimulating friction.

...

Iason thought of the fierce glow of scientific passion in his friend's green eyes and smiled.

The First One was not angry to be cavalierly shoved aside by Raoul. Iason had become a test subject. It was unusual, but understandable. He had no doubt that in due time, Raoul would request another night together. The scientist would probably come prepared with a precise work-list of things to test. The thought made Iason smile again. He already knew he would give Raoul whatever he wanted.

Iason rather liked to ignore the fact that something of himself had been revealed during their shared night. Iason noted his own vulnerability; the dynamic between two Blondies had exposed his insecurity concerning Riki's fragile human body. Iason would need to adress it, but at the moment he was conveniently busy.

...

Katze and Riki were not officially informed of the encounter.

Riki remained oblivious.

A few discreet enquiries and a small amount of cash for Iason's chauffeur later, and Katze was quite certain that _something_ had transpired between the two Blondies. Something significant enough to explain why Raoul had all but turned into a hermit, cancelling last week's session with Katze and presumably tomorrow's too.

...

All in all, life in Tanagura was proceeding to the satisfaction of all concerned.

...

Then the epidemic occurred.

...

* * *

 _I have enough of a head start on the next chapter to know where this world-building is heading. Because apparently my rational brain won't write fluffy sex between Raoul and Katze unless there is a plausible explanation._

 _See you soon!_

 _xxx_

 _FrenchCaresse_


End file.
